A Total Drama Fairy Tale
by HiroLemonFan
Summary: In the kingdom of Pahkitew, life has run smoothly under the care of a gentle princess. But when a mysterious alchemist takes her place, it's up to a kind merchant, a cursed undead, and a female knight to save the princess and restore order to the kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The wait is finally over! Today marks the grand premiere of A Total Drama Fairy Tale! I really hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Once upon a time, during the Renaissance, there was a magical kingdom called Pahkitew. The kingdom had everything. A magic beanstalk, a wondrous circus full of freaks, you name it, it was there.

One of the kingdom locals was Sammy, a simple merchant who wore a maroon dress and black sandals. When her twin sister died of an unfortunate accident, she took over her family business. And needless to say, she loved it. She was fair inside and out and everybody liked her. While it was initially her sister's business, she did a better job running it.

Then one day, she received a visit from a mysterious person. He was wearing a cloak, so his body was mostly covered. "Hello," Sammy said. "May I help you?"

"Yeah," the person said, the voice sounding male. "Do you mind if I stay here?"

"Stay?" Sammy asked. "I'm terribly sorry, but I run a dress shop, not a motel."

The boy grabbed Sammy's arm, his hand pale and bony. "I'm serious!" he insisted. "I have to stay here or they'll find and kill me!"

"Who's they?" Sammy asked, pulling her arm away. "And what happened to your hand?"

"Promise me you won't freak out?" the boy asked.

"Why would I freak out?" Sammy asked in response,

The person pulled off the cloak and threw it to the ground. Sammy's eyes widened at what she saw. It was a boy with shaggy brown hair and black coal eyes. His whole body was pale and thin, his skeleton exposed. He wore a dark orange shirt and dark grey pants, his feet bare and sore.

"Yeah I know," the boy said. "I look like an undead. But I'm not! I swear!"

"Wait..." Sammy said. "I've seen you before. Didn't you carry a sign and warn people about the undead?"

"Not anymore," the boy said. "Name's Shawn, and I look like this because of the Scarlett Witch. I wasn't specific with my wish to have people believe me, so she turned me into a undead."

"I'm Sammy," the blonde merchant said. "And I met the Scarlett Witch. She helped me become who I am now."

"I still don't like her," Shawn said. "I've been trying to figure out how to undo it even though she said permanent."

"Did somebody say the Scarlett Witch?"

That voice came from a tall dark-skinned girl dressed in armor. "Uh, yeah?" Sammy said. "I'm Sammy, and this is Shawn."

"I'm Jasmine," the tall girl said. "And I've been tracking down the Scarlett Witch."

"Why?" Sammy asked. "She helped me fit in with others."

"Because there's something up with that girl," Jasmine explained. "I don't know what it is, but she has to be stopped."

* * *

But while that was going on, Pahkitew princess Ella received a visitor while she was watering the plants in her castle garden. "Oh my!" she exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Scarlett Witch," the visitor said.

"The Scarlett Witch?" Ella asked. She gasped. "You're that wish-granting alchemist everyone loves!"

"Indeed I am," the Scarlett Witch said. "And I have a little something for you." She took out a bottle containing clear liquid.

"What's that?" Ella asked.

"A special potion," the Scarlett Witch explained. "It will grant you all of your true heart's wishes. All you have to do is drink it all without leaving a drop."

"I appreciate your gift, but I'll have to decline," Ella said. "I already have everything my true heart wants."

"But you must drink it," the Scarlett Witch insisted. "There has to be something you want."

Ella thought about it for a moment. "I'm good," she said.

"Alright," the Scarlett Witch said. "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me with no other choice." She snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, a hideous swamp beast creature jumped out of nowhere and landed on all fours next to Ella. It looked female with muddy green skin, swamp grass for hair, and glowing red eyes. It wore a torn up blood red dress.

The swamp beast pounced onto Ella, pinning her to the ground and forcefully opening her mouth. Ella panicked as the Scarlett Witch poured every last drop of the potion into her mouth. When she was done, the princess vanished instantly.

"That's a good swamp beast," the Scarlett Witch said, patting the creature on the head. "Now to declare my rule to the kingdom."

"Hey, you're not my Ella!"

The Scarlett Witch turned around, only to see a brunette prince dressed in blue and dark yellow. "No, I'm the Scarlett Witch."

"The Scarlett Witch?" the prince asked. "Well I'm Prince Topher II of the McClean family, and I demand you to tell me what happened to my bride!"

"It's none of your concerns," the Scarlett Witch said. "Now run back to where you came."

Topher pulled out his sword. "No without you telling me what happened to Ella!"

The Scarlett Witch grabbed Topher's throat, making him drop his sword I'm shock. "If you interfere with my plans, you'll wish you were never born," she threatened.

Topher understood that, so he panicky nodded. The Scarlett Witch released her grip, allowing him to put his sword back in the holster and flee, never to be seen in Pahkitew again.

"Come swamp beast," the Scarlett Witch said. "Now we shall declare my rule to the kingdom."

* * *

As for Sammy, Shawn, and Jasmine, the dark-skinned knight had finished her tale when the three noticed a forming crowd approaching the castle. "What's going on?" Shawn asked, picking up his cloak and putting it back on.

"I'm not sure," Sammy said. "Let's follow them."

* * *

Eventually, the small group arrived outside the castle. Standing on the balcony was the Scarlett Witch. The three immediately recognized her, Sammy smiling in delight, Shawn looking annoyed, and Jasmine ready to take out her sword.

"Citizens of Pahkitew," the Scarlett Witch announcd. "I, the Scarlett Witch, have seized control of the throne and am now your new queen. Life as you know it is over. Thank you and remember: If you have a wish, I can grant it."

"Where's the princess?" Jasmine called out.

"She disappeared," the Scarlett Witch answered. "So until then, I will appoint a new princess to rule this kingdom. Will Sugar the farm girl please step forward?"

A plump blonde girl gasped in surprise. "That's me!" she exclaimed, running up to the balcony. "My name's Sugar!"

"From now on, Sugar will serve as your princess," the Scarlett Witch continued. "Now rise new princess and take your place in the castle."

As Sugar ran into the castle, Shawn became suspicious. "I know that girl," he said. "She a simple farm girl who runs the fruit stand."

"So your her friend?" Sammy asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Shawn asked. "I'd rather be eaten by an undead than befriend her."

"But aren't you an undead?" Jasmine whispered.

"Technically no," Shawn explained. "I was cursed to look like an undead because of the Scarlett Witch."

"But she granted my wish and made me accepted by others," Sammy pointed out.

"Oh, and one last thing," the Scarlett Witch said. "If anyone has a problem with my rules, please report it to my loyal assistant." A glowing pair of red eyes appeared behind her and snarling was heard from the shadows, making everyone gasp. "Now carry on with your lives."

As the crowd dispersed, the trio of friends chatted. "This doesn't make any sense," Jasmine said. "Why would the princess disappear like that?"

"Maybe the Scarlett Witch is responsible," Shawn guessed.

"But she still seems nice," Sammy insisted.

"Snap out of it, mate!" Jasmine exclaimed. "She has a swamp beast for an assistant!"

"Swamp beast?" Sammy asked. "I didn't see one when I visited her."

"She's right, Sammy," Shawn said. "I saw the swamp beast. It was hideous."

"Maybe it was sleeping when I came over," Sammy guessed. "But the Scarlett Witch is still kind."

"Say want you want to believe," Jasmine said. "I'm going to prove the Scarlett Witch is a bad person and take her down."

"You can't do that without proof," Shawn pointed out. "If you barge into the castle and tell others right away, no one will believe you and you'll get kicked out."

"How do you know that will happen?" Sammy asked.

"I tried to convince Princess Ella about the undead invasion, but she called me 'silly' and kicked me out," Shawn explained.

"But what can I do?" Jasmine asked.

"Easy," Shawn said. "Go visit Rodney the giant. He sees everything that goes on in the kingdom. He'll tell you what happened to the princess."

"Rodney the giant?" Jasmine asked.

"He's a local in Pahkitew," Sammy explained. "And it's only a rumor that he sees all. No one has been brave enough to climb his beanstalk."

"Then it's settled," Jasmine said. "We're going to visit this Rodney the giant and ask him what happened to the princess."

"We?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah, why should we help you?" Shawn asked.

"Because you two are kingdom locals," Jasmine explained. "I need you two to tell me all about this place."

"Alright then," Sammy said. "We'll help you."

"I'm in as well," Shawn said with a shrug. "The sooner the Scarlett Witch is down, the sooner I can find an antidote."

"Then it's settled," Jasmine said. "We'll team up and find Princess Ella. Now let's find that giant!"

"Wait!" Sammy said. "How about Shawn and I give you a tour? You need to know where Rodney's beanstalk is."

"Okay..." Jasmine said. "First the tour, _then_ we find the giant!"

And so, Sammy and Shawn began their tour of Pahkitew, beginning a journey the three of them would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pahkitew is a rather small kingdom, so there's not much to show you," Sammy said. "Just a marketplace and a freak show circus."

"Freak show circus?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, Hector Hatchet's Circus of Freaks," Shawn explained. "It's the kingdom's main attraction. He captures the most bizarre creatures and put them on display like a zoo."

"Well, I suppose this circus is worth checking out," Jasmine decided.

"Really?" Sammy asked. "Even though the kingdom is at sake?"

"I'm sure a little break won't hurt," Jasmine said.

* * *

Sammy, Shawn, and Jasmine headed over to the Circus of Freaks, joining in with a group of locals. "Ladies and gentlemen!" a large dark-skinned man exclaimed. "I am Hector Hatchet and welcome to my Circus of Freaks! Inside this tent are the world's most unusual creatures. They are so terrifying that they _must_ be locked up!"

Jasmine, along with most of the crowd, gasped. "Oh, relax," Shawn said. "He's just saying that to get visitors intrigued."

"Now step inside, and see the wonders of the world!" Hector concluded. "Remember: all individual entries cost one silver coin."

* * *

Inside the tent, Sammy, Shawn, and Jasmine witnessed humanoid creatures trapped behind steel cage bars. They all looked vicious and uncivilized. "Have either of you visited this tent before?" Jasmine asked after a few minutes.

"No," Sammy said, shaking her head.

"I have," Shawn said. "People gave me silver coins on a regular basis, so I stopped by here once before. Mr. Hatchet told me about each of the creatures who live here. See that green-skinned boy wearing a loincloth? That's Freakzekiel. He was a normal guy before his greed corrupted him, turning him into a literal monster. And that tall orange-skinned girl? Meet Dakotazoid, the previous princess of Pahkitew. An evil sorcerer cursed her one day, making her unfit to rule. Since then, people have tried to reverse the curse, but none have succeeded yet."

"And what's behind that curtain?" Jasmine asked.

"The main attraction," Shawn answered. "Just wait until Mr. Hatchet reveals her. She's amazing!"

As if on cue, Hector stepped up. "And now, ladies and gentlemen," he announced. "It is time for the grand finale of our show. Behold, the incredible athlete Sky!"

When the curtain was pulled down, a beautiful black-haired girl was revealed. She wore a cream-colored spandex suit that had tiny purple stars printed all over it. She began to twist her body into different shapes. Unlike the other freaks, she was not trapped behind steel cage bars. That confused Jasmine. "Why isn't she caged?" she asked.

"Because Sky is different from the other freaks," Shawn explained. "She's the first one to be employed by Mr. Hatchet. No one knows why, but that doesn't make her any less amazing." He started cheering for the flexible freak.

But then, Sky gasped and bent her body back into shape. "Stop the show, Mr. Hatchet!" she exclaimed. "He's here!"

"Alright," Hector said. "Which one of you is that no-good peasant Dave?"

No one responded. "Who's Dave?" Jasmine asked.

"He tried to kidnap Sky after a performance one evening," Hector explained. "I had to ban him from attending the show, but it seems he didn't learn his lesson."

"Why would you even assume that?" Sammy asked. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"Who else would cheer for her?" Hector pointed out.

"Um... That would be me," Shawn said, raising his hand. "I think Sky is the best freak in the show."

Hector walked over to Shawn. "Of course you would say that, Da-" He pulled down the cloak's hood. "Hey, you're not Dave!"

Shawn quickly pulled the hood back up before anyone could see his undead appearance. "Of course I'm not," he said.

"Oh," Hector said. "My mistake. You can resume your performance, Sky."

* * *

**Some Time Later...**

"That was rather enjoyable," Sammy said as she, Shawn, and Jasmine left the tent. "But we should get our focus back on the mission."

"Right," Jasmine said. "Finding this giant named Rodney and asking him about the princess. Where is his beanstalk?"

"The town outskirts," Shawn answered. "My guess is that he didn't want to bother anyone."

"Town outskirts?" Sammy asked. "Is it far?"

"It's literally right outside the town outskirts," Shawn said. He pointed at a tall beanstalk near the 'Welcome to Pahkitew!' sign. "I don't get why people don't notice it easily."

Sammy gulped, noticing how tall the beanstalk was. "That seems like a hard climb," she said.

"Not for me," Jasmine said. "I've climbed beanstalks before when I needed to make a peace treaty between giants and villagers. I'll show you what to do."

* * *

And so, the three teens went to work on climbing the beanstalk. Jasmine used her sword as an anchor point while Shawn gripped each vine. Sammy, on the other hand, had a hard time keeping up. "Wait up guys!" she called out.

"First time climbing a beanstalk, princess?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, it is," Sammy said. She realized what Shawn had called her. "I'm not the princess!"

"It's a nickname," Shawn explained. "I know you're not the princess of Pahkitew. Ella is."

"Oh," Sammy said. "Sorry."

"Hang on," Jasmine said, climbing back down. "I'll help you." She used her free hand to lift Sammy by the waist.

"Thanks," Sammy said.

"No problem," Jasmine said, proceeding to climb as she carried the merchant with her.

* * *

Eventually, the group finally reached the top. A large cabin rested on a cloud with an orange-haired bulky giant sitting at the front porch. "Is this Rodney the giant?" Jasmine asked.

"Yep," Shawn answered. "I've seen glimpses of him in the clouds, so I know that's him."

"Great," Sammy said, starting to get nervous. "How do we get his attention?"

"Leave that to me," Jasmine said. "I know how this works." She walked over to Rodney with the other two following her. When she was on the front porch, e dark-skinned knight called out. "Rodney the giant! We want to talk to you!"

Rodney must have heard the voice because he stood up, walked over to the three, and picked them up with a single hand, making eye contact with them by lifting the hand. "Are you...visitors?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Sammy said.

"Wow," Rodney said, smiling. "I've never had visitors before. And judging from your appearances, you must be Jasmine the girl knight from a faraway kingdom, Shawn the peasant who was cursed to look and act like an undead, and Samey the merchant who took over her sister's business after she died."

"It's actually Sammy," the blonde merchant corrected. "Samey is a nickname Amy gave me."

"My mistake, Sammy," Rodney said.

"I guess you do see all if you know about us," Jasmine said.

"You're right," Rodney said. "I have a good view of the castle from my front porch, so I see everything that goes on in the kingdom. Well, except what happens inside the buildings. But I have a magical device that solves that problem."

"So you know what happened to Princess Ella?" Shawn asked.

"Of course I know," Rodney said. "I'll show you."

* * *

Inside the cabin, Rodney placed Sammy, Shawn, and Jasmine on a table and took out a golden device that was attached to a glass lens. "This is a Sneak Peaker," the giant explained. "It lets me see inside buildings and records all events into its magic lens."

"Can you show us what happened to the princess?" Sammy asked.

"Sure thing," Rodney said. He started tinkering with the device. "Let's see... Princess Ella... Two weeks ago... Why she disappeared... And... Done!" The lens projected the scene.

_It all started when Ella asked her trusted wizard, Leonard, to run an errand for her. At the marketplace, he met Sugar, a simple farm girl who dreamed of being the princess. Shortly after the encounter, she went to the Scarlett Witch to grant her wish._

_"So can ya do it?" Sugar had asked. "Can ya make me the next princess of Pahkitew?"_

_"I'll be more than happy to grant your wish," the Scarlett Witch answered. "But I require your assistance."_

_The first step was eliminating Leonard. Since he was the sole protector of the princess, Sugar had to lure him away from Ella. It worked, and she trapped him in an empty room after tricking him into casting a lasting sleep spell on himself._

_Two weeks later, the Scarlett Witch had finished her potion. It was an invisibility potion with a cup of Death Apple slime. She visited Ella in her castle and forced her to drink the concoction, turning her invisible and mute. And with no princess, the Scarlett Witch took control and crowned Sugar the new princess._

"And that's what happened," Rodney said.

"Hang on," Sammy said. "What was that creature in the second-to-last scene?"

"The Scarlett Witch's pet swamp beast," Shawn answered. "I've seen it before."

"So have I," Jasmine said. "It attacked me when I tried to take down the Scarlett Witch. It's very ugly with glowing red eyes and swamp grass for hair."

"Not it," Rodney corrected. "Her."

"How can you tell it's a girl?" Jasmine asked.

"Because I know how she was created," Rodney explained. "She was once a normal girl before her untimely death. The Scarlett Witch resurrected her using a minion potion, turning her into a monstrous swamp beast. But that's not the worse part."

"What is?" Sammy asked.

Rodney looked at Sammy. "That swamp beast is your sister."


End file.
